


Fall and Sink

by gueraa23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gueraa23/pseuds/gueraa23
Summary: You fell from the highest point to the deepest point on planet Earth. The day you saw the love of your life give herself to another was the day Kara Danvers did the inevitable. She lost hope. She clapped, smiled, and yelled her congratulations with the others. All with a clenching grip on the glass of champagne in her hand to celebrate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece that kept popping up in my head and decided to finally write it out but be warned there will be mistakes since I wrote this fairly quickly. I do know it'll only be a couple chapters long and know the way it will be ending. But how to get Kara and Lena to the end is something I haven't decided yet.

You knew. Secretly you did. There was no denying it anymore. No running from the fact that you were madly in love with your best friend. You love her even when she’s saying those three words to another. When the lips you dream of land on another. Even when her smile belongs to another, her touch is entitled to someone that isn’t you, and even still you can’t help but love her more. The love you have for her takes the air out of your lungs. Everytime they smile if feels as if you’re drowning in the depths of the ocean but you don’t want to come up for air. You want to drown in all that’s them. 

But it’s a fight you won’t be able to win. A fight you’ve already lost. One that you were to much of a coward to even start to win that love. A love that you wished belonged to you but as the word “Yes” left those ruby lips and a diamond shined on her left hand and a knee lifted from the ground to reach those same ruby lips. 

You fell from the highest point to the deepest point on planet Earth. The day you saw the love of your life give herself to another was the day Kara Danvers did the inevitable. She lost hope. She clapped, smiled, and yelled her congratulations with the others. All with a clenching grip on the glass of champagne in her hand to celebrate. Champagne wasn’t strong enough for this, no matter how much she drank of the gold liquid it wasn’t going to affect her in the way she needed. Numbness is what you were looking for and that is just what you were getting to search for but before you could a sweet honey voice called you and you could never resist that voice.

“Kara” you feel her arms wrap around your neck and tighten the hold until your bodies have molded together. It doesn’t feel right anymore. You can’t hold her like this, as soon as you can you react and you take a step back.

“I know it’s too early to even be thinking of wedding planning but I can’t think of another person who could ever possibly fill the role and I want to be able to celebrate this with you just as much… so will you be my maid of honor? I want you there with me the entire planning and day of this wedding. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Kara Danvers and I absolutely need you there. So please?”

Maid of honor? Be there? The entire way? You can barely stand where you are right now. How could you possibly stand next to her as she promises her life to another. You want to yell, kick, and blame the gods for this but you can’t. You never fought for her, so with what right do you to blame anyone but yourself. 

Her lips are still moving but you don’t hear anything. You can see people cheering and applauding again but you still can’t hear it. You look back to the image right in front of your eyes. You see a green that you’ve only even seen in one other form in all the universes you’ve ever visited. A green that has the same effect in whichever form it is. It makes you want to fall to your knees. 

You can’t be here anymore. You need to leave. Now. You can’t deal with this anymore. You can’t be that for her.

Lie.

Lie to her.

Lie and run. 

Like the coward you know you are. Watch another world of yours fall apart.

“There’s someone yelling for help I..I n...n-eed to go. I need to help you know? It’s what I do right? Help people? There’s someone that needs help right now. So that means I need to go. So ummm I’ll just leave now. Thank you. Umm I mean thank you for the invitation. Well obviously right? Why else would I say thank you for right?” your hand doesn’t leave your glasses as you keep pushing them up because they keep falling down due to the gravity. From having your head down facing the floor because you can’t look into those eyes again. You take a step back and make a sharp turn to leave when you feel a pull on your shirt and you hear that honey voice again. 

“You seem odd Kara, are you alright? Should you take Alex with you?” questions that used to warm your soul now seems to freeze your insides. But if you don’t answer then everyone will begin to question you and you can’t possibly handle that right now. So you direct your attention back the voice but still keeping your back facing them. “Depends… Are you happy?” you can’t look up as you hear a sharp intake of breath and after a couple seconds of silence there it is again. That voice as sweet as honey “I am. I’m the happiest i’ve ever felt.” That’s what you needed, that final confirmation to walk away. She is happy. You turn so half your body is facing and you give the biggest smile you’ve probably ever given. You want to speak but you feel yourself choking up as you finally look up to meet those eyes. “You are happy. That’s all i’ve ever wanted so why wouldn’t I be okay?” you can’t help but laugh as you finish. She tilts her head as if she’s confused at what she’s seeing. 

She’s happy. It’s going to be okay then. It will all be okay as long as she’s happy. You will be too. Being accustomed to losing the things you love isn’t a foreign concept to you. It’s a familiar feeling to Kara Zor-El. So yea you’ll be okay at some point.  You finally start walking away but keep hearing your name be called but you can’t turn around this time. You don’t know when you started crying but you feel tears coming down your face. You run to the nearest ally and shoot yourself into the sky, the need to get far away the only thing crossing your mind. You don’t even notice when you passed the clouds and stop seeing lights from the city below you. When the only thing around you are stars and you finally begin to notice that you can’t breath. After breaking the sound barrier you forgot everything and it seems the need to breathe was one of them. You use the last amount of air in your lungs to push yourself back to Earth’s gravity and somehow you do. 

You’re falling. You fall through the clouds and keep falling and falling until your body hits something hard but then you keep falling even after making contact with something. But you notice you’re not falling but you’re sinking. There was light in the beginning but the more you sink the more darkness surrounds you and you let it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m her caretaker for today and you are?”
> 
> “Well in that case I’m her friend and can take care of Kara for the rest of the day”
> 
> “Trust me I don’t think you can handle the needs she has right now” with a hammer hits the nail to my coffin.

Confused. 

Is the main thing you feel right now because you don’t remember going home but here you are in your bed stripped out of everything except your undergarments. You sit up trying to take a look around and see if you find a clue that will help you piece everything together. Your suit is nowhere in sight and you can’t find your phone anywhere. Trying to remember last night feels as if it all within seconds. Just thinking about it brings a headache and a feeling of nausea that makes you run to the bathroom and fall in front of the toilet. After 5 minutes of emptying your stomach you finally flush and throw yourself until your back hits the wall and lower your head to your knees. Why does your head hurt? Why is your stomach so upset? Why is it that your lungs feel as if you tried to swallow an entire ocean in one gulp?

Why are you even feeling any pain at all? You shouldn’t be feeling pain unless there was kryptonite. Kryptonite is the only thing that allows you to feel pain. You don’t remember seeing that glowing green anywhere last night but then you wouldn’t remember would you? How could you remember? You left everything behind when you shot into the sky. 

You try to stand up from the ground and feel yourself struggling and you punch the floor not caring if it goes through the floorboard. But it doesn’t instead you feel your hand throb and your eyes follow a thin stream of blood coming out of one of your knuckles. 

“What the fuck...how the hell did I blow out my powers?” you can’t help but feel a deep fear in not knowing what is happening to you. You’re murmuring to yourself any detail about last night but nothing of how you ended up in bed. 

“Kal-El never mentioned your use of profanity, if anything he spoke of the opposite”

You shoot your head up the second the voice makes contact to your ears and you detect an accent put not one you’re familiarized yourself with. Tall with brown skin and long brown hair is leaning against the bathroom doorway looking down at you with a small smile across their face. “What do you know about Kal-El? Who are you and how did you get into my apartment?” you slowly rise from the ground refusing to show any weakness even if you feel your knees about to fall under your weight. 

“Well… I can answer how I’m here but can you?” the corner of her eyes crinkle and her smile turns into a small laugh. She finds this amusing. You feel your temper flaring and your patience thinning. She didn’t even respond on how she knows Kal-El, she could be the reason you don’t have your powers right now. You drag your eyes from her face down to her arms and abdomen all the way down to the end of her legs. Seems in shape but doesn’t appear to have much muscle, maybe you can take her without your powers. The minute you see her eyes close to blink you lunge at her with a quick right hand jab but before you even have a chance to connect your chin hits the ground hard and feel your arm being twisted behind your back and a knee right pressing into the middle of your back. 

“The way Kal-El described you does not fit your current personality” you try to free your arm but with the strong grip on your wrist you can’t even move it for a centimeter. She must know Kal-El quite closely from the tone she says his name and in the way she is speaking to you now even after attacking her.

“No, I’m usually not like this but if you were in my shoes I’m sure you would understand where my anger is coming from. Would you be so kind to let me stand up? I promise not to try attacking you.” You feel your wrist released and weight lifted off of your back and a breeze across your face from the rapid movement of the woman. “I’m going to assume you are a friend of Kal-El?” you ask walking out of the bathroom making your way to the kitchen trying to create some distance between you two. 

“Yes” she tilts her head laughing as she picks a mug off the counter and takes a drink. It doesn’t seem like she will be going into further detail “we work in the same profession...share certain coworkers.”

“That explains certain things but I still do not know your name?” you can see just purposely waiting to answer you as the smirk on her face grows.

“Diana of Themyscira” the moment the name registers you can’t help but chock on the water you had the misfortune to start drinking when you asked. You finally take the time to look at her, actually look at her. From the way her hair flows like waves down to bronzed shoulders that meets tight biceps. A long upper body with abs that connect to a faint v-line who meet an even longer pair of legs. Overall she looks as if she just woke up but still...enchanting in a way. 

“Tell me Diana what happened last night? I remember flying and somehow falling but not much after that.” She starts making her way over to you and places her hand over yours that is resting on the counter. She doesn’t just stop there, she steps so close that you feel her breath, and to finish it off she places her other hand right on your neck. 

You’re so hyper focused on Diana that you don’t even notice the door to the apartment swing open.

“I apologize for barging in darling but you left me worried after you ra--n…. off last night.. But I see I was worried for no reason.” 

Green eyes begin to wander around the room taking it in and that’s when for the first time you notice the absolute mess it is in. Your supergirl suit thrown under your couch with one boot under a chair and the other by the door. The couch pillows are on the floor with your favorite blanket. The rest is even worse as she begins to walk fully inside and her eyes landing on the hand on my neck and following it back to its owner “and who do I owe the honor of meeting?”

Being the proper level of polite as always she extends her hand but her eyes follow where Diana’s hand is still resting on mine. I make to pull away but at the moment I just don’t have the strength to compete with an Amazon. Diana moved her right hand from my neck to meet the other woman’s hand. 

“I’m her caretaker for today and you are?”

“Well in that case I’m her friend and can take care of Kara for the rest of the day”

“Trust me I don’t think you can handle the needs she has right now” with a hammer hits the nail to my coffin.


End file.
